


Lewis è la mia eccezione

by AkaneMikael



Series: Di rosso e di bianco [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Monaco 2017
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Ormai i giochi fra Lewis e Seb sono sempre più audaci e vanno sempre più oltre, ma se da un lato Lewis ne vuole parlare e chiarire, dall'altro Seb non ne sente proprio la necessità. Tutto quel che vuole fare è continuare ad assaggiare la sua pelle e a comparirgli da dietro per attaccarglisi addosso.





	Lewis è la mia eccezione

**Author's Note:**

> Sono una macchina, ormai sono entrata in modalità sewis! Questa fic è il seguito diretto di Io so che tu sai ed è dal punto di vista di Seb. Come chi mi segue sa, io prima scrivo e poi scopro certe cose. Come per esempio che a Seb piace davvero la cioccolata e che Lewis se la cava piuttosto bene a ballare e che gli piace l’acqua. La sola cosa su cui mi sono informata sul serio prima di scrivere sono stati i tatuaggi di Lewis.  
> Ormai di cose fra loro ne sono successe e sono sempre più audaci, quanto ci metteranno prima di chiarirsi? I due diversi approcci alla ‘cosa’ sono piuttosto interessanti. Ovviamente c’è già pronta un’altra fic, ambientata nel GP successivo a questo. Ed un’altra ancora (da finire però) su quello di là. Insomma, il materiale sta arrivando. Le foto che ho scelto rendono l'idea sui malefici modi di approccio di Seb a Lew. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

LEWIS È LA MIA ECCEZIONE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb26.jpg)

  
Da quando è successa quella cosa quel giorno in quel posto non ho smesso di pensarci.  
Ripercorro mentalmente quel momento, quell’istante e mi chiedo tutt’ora cosa mi sia preso. È come se mi avesse posseduto una forza ultraterrena. Non credo in queste stronzate ovviamente, ma è assurdo quel che mi sono messo a fare.  
Più ci penso e più non ne esco. Non è da me, non sarei mai arrivato a tanto, non lo sono mai con nessuno.  
Ma lì quando lui si è spogliato del sopra e mi ha detto di pulirlo dallo champagne io... non ci ho capito un cazzo. L’ho leccato.  
E se non fosse entrato Daniel avrei continuato!   
Poi con un bel sorriso da damerino me ne sono uscito senza dire nulla, come se fosse normale. Eppure so che non lo è.   
Lewis non mi ha scritto, io non mi sono fatto trovare, ma oggi altra gara, altro giro.   
Siamo qua per un altro Gran Premio e vorrei sapere da me stesso cosa penso di fare quando lo vedrò, perché io lo vedrò ed allora non potrò fingere indifferenza per sempre.   
Dovrei trovare delle risposte alle domande sul perché l’ho fatto.   
Insomma, non è che sono uno che lecca le schiene a tutti, anzi!   
Trova una risposta, Seb. Trovala.   
E che risposta vuoi che ci sia? Sei etero? Allora sei impazzito!  
Se invece pensi di poter essere attratto da un ragazzo significa che sei bisessuale. Magari i bisessuali lo sono con una sola eccezione nella loro vita e Lewis è la mia.  
Ecco, questa è una risposta accettabile.   
Lewis è la mia eccezione.   
Ok, ma da quando sono attratto da lui?   
Sapevo che gli piacevo, ho capito praticamente al primo sguardo che era gay e la cosa in qualche modo mi divertiva, mi piaceva, non mi sono mai fermato a pensarci prima di ora. Non è che sono un gran pensatore, io agisco e parlo, ma pensare... insomma, non lo trovo produttivo.   
Ora infatti ho mal di testa e quando lui mi passa davanti di punto in bianco con le cuffie alle orecchie mi viene un colpo e salto su. Mi ignora, forse non mi ha visto.  
E certo Seb. Non ti ha visto.   
Eri in mezzo al cazzo, come fa a non averti visto!   
Con questa maglia rossa del mio team può essere mai che non mi vede?   
Vedendo che va dritto verso l’ascensore al piano delle camere a sistemarsi, mi irrigidisco.   
Ce l’ha con me? Eravamo un po’ ubriachi. Ok, io non mi ubriaco mai, ma lui lo era. Che male può esserci in quello che è successo?   
Dopo Lewis arriva Daniel col suo consueto baccano, difficile non notare il suo arrivo in hotel. Mi giro e mi illumino d’immenso.   
LUI SA! Perché ora che ci penso l’ho lasciato con uno shoccato Lewis. Avranno parlato!   
Appena mi vede venirgli incontro con un gran bel sorriso stampato sulla faccia, Daniel spegne il suo e come se fosse terrorizzato da me scappa immediatamente dall’altra parte, come se avesse chissà cosa da fare. E così mi evita anche lui.  
Ma che cazzo succede?  
Oh al diavolo tutti! Io non ho fatto niente di male! Non devo spiegazioni a nessuno!  
È successa una cosa strana, mi andava di leccargli la schiena e allora?  
Ha una bella schiena ed adoro il colore scuro della sua pelle, adoro i suoi tatuaggi, le sue collanine, i suoi braccialetti e tutte le cianfrusaglie di cui si ricopre. Ed adoro la forma del suo corpo asciutta e perfetta che tiene maniacalmente allenata fra dieta controllata e palestra.   
Per un momento mi torna la consistenza della sua pelle elastica e liscia che sapeva di champagne sotto la lingua e i brividi partono dalla nuca ed arrivano fin nelle mie parti basse. Mi mordo la bocca e scuotendo la testa decido di andare oltre.   
Piantala di ripensarci, Seb!  
Hai fatto una cosa strana, volevi farla e l’hai fatta. Se vuoi la rifarai, altrimenti no. Non sei obbligato a fare nulla. Nè a parlarne né tanto meno a pensarci!  
  
Quando lo rivedo mi dà la schiena, si fa scivolare dalle spalle e dalle braccia l’accappatoio bianco che indossava. Oddio quando indossa il bianco è la fine del mondo.   
Mi fermo rimanendo in silenzio, con la musica accesa dal suo aggeggio tecnologico che riproduce suoni come se fosse un impianto stereo a cinque casse, non mi nota. Mi guardo intorno, siamo soli nella piscina dell’hotel.  
È tutto oggi che mi ha ignorato bellamente anche in conferenza e davanti a tutti. Nemmeno un ciao. Nulla.   
A sera mi concedo una nuotata in piscina, ma forse l’ho fatto perché so che lui nuota ogni sera per scaricare la tensione.   
Lo vedo muovere il bacino a ritmo di una canzone recente che evidentemente adora, una di quelle cose pop e latine e dance che a me non piacciono, ma credo che a lui sì.  
A giudicare da come si muove e balla pensando di essere solo, direi che sì, gli piace.  
E lo fa bene, cazzo.   
Si forma un sorrisino malizioso sulle labbra mentre sento che gli occhi si accendono osservando il suo sedere avvolto in un costume a pantaloncini bianco, non è di quelli a slip aderenti. Quello lo porto io. Ed ora voglio vedermi a non mostrargli quanto mi ha appena eccitato.   
Anche questo suppongo che sia strano, ma nel corso degli anni è successo spesso che mi eccitassi a causa sua, non ci ho mai fatto un dramma. A causa delle scariche di adrenalina succede spesso di eccitarsi per cose inopportune.   
Ora lui rotea il bacino e muove i piedi in un ritmo che conosce lui e gli riesce bene. Alza le braccia in alto ballando un po’ col resto del corpo e lo fa proprio ma proprio bene. Io, lentamente, sempre con un sorrisino malizioso d’apprezzamento, chiudo a chiave la porta dietro di me, mi tolgo l’accappatoio e silenzioso come un felino in procinto di attaccare, mi avvicino a lui da dietro.  
Lewis continua a ballare così sensuale da morire e mentre lo fa finalmente inizia a girare. Quando lo fa del tutto, si ritrova me davanti a pochi centimetri che lo guardo interessato, malizioso ed eccitato.   
Mi guarda negli occhi sorpreso e shoccato come se avesse visto un fantasma, si immobilizza con le braccia in alto ed il bacino verso un lato. Quanto è bello il suo viso imbarazzato. Noto il rossore sul suo viso scuro, gli occhi neri diventano liquidi come il petrolio e si raddrizza subito mentre nell’aria la musica continua a creare una strana atmosfera erotica.   
\- Oh per favore non smettere per me. - Dico subito sempre compiaciuto.  - Ti muovi davvero bene! -   
Non avendo social non so niente di lui del suo tempo libero, so quel che dicono le voci ovvero che è una persona allegra, socievole e che ama divertirsi.   
Di persona so quanto è posato, gentile ed anche tenero molto spesso. Si parla bene con lui, adora scherzare, è aperto e disponibile. Un autentico cioccolatino. Per tanti motivi.   
Ed io amo succhiare i cioccolatini.   
Lewis è carico di imbarazzo e non sa se ci sto ancora provando o cosa sto facendo, in realtà non lo so nemmeno io. Improvviso come sempre.   
\- Se è uccidermi il tuo scopo sappi che ci stai riuscendo benissimo! - Sbotta finalmente allontanandosi per andare a chiudere la musica. - Pensavo non venisse nessuno a quest’ora. - Dice poi.   
\- Non chiudere! -   
\- Ti piace? - Chiede sorpreso che non voglio che spenga la musica.   
\- No, ma piace a te e mi piace vedere come ti muovi sulla musica. - Che risposta posata e sensata. Gli sorrido e lui mi guarda sempre sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi scuotendo la testa. Ma che belli i suoi occhi imbarazzati e pieni di confusione.   
\- Tu... noi... penso che dovremmo parlare... - Inarco le sopracciglia senza immaginare di cosa mentre mi avvio al bordo della piscina liscia e spaziosa, i miei occhi si riempiono di blu, il colore delle piastrelle dell’enorme vasca.   
\- Davvero? E di cosa? - Ma non lo faccio rispondere perché mi tuffo ed inizio a nuotare col mio piccolo costume aderente che non lascia nulla all’immaginazione. Potevo mettere l’altro quello meno aderente, ma pensando di trovare lui la mia mano ha afferrato questo.   
Faccio alcune vasche senza fermarmi, senza chiedermi cosa abbia fatto lui. Non so cosa sto combinando, è questa la verità. Perché in realtà il mio cervello si rifiuta di riflettere e pianificare, ci ho provato ma non ci sono riuscito.   
Quando mi fermo per respirare al bordo dove mi sono tuffato, mi imbatto sui suoi piedi fermi proprio lì fra le mie mani. Sorpreso salta all’occhio quanto sono perfetti. Non tutti i piedi sono perfetti, anzi. I miei sono terribili.   
Ma i suoi li succhierei.  
Succhierei anche i suoi piedi.   
Bene, forse sono malato.   
Spero ci sia una cura.   
Alzo lo sguardo dall’acqua e lo vedo in piedi lì con le mani ai fianchi e da sotto potrei anche sbirciare sotto il suo costume largo, quando nota che cosa sto facendo d’istinto mi mette la pianta del suo delizioso piede sulla faccia e mi schiaccia per farmi annegare, pensando che opponga resistenza ci mette più forza di quel che serviva e visto che vado sott’acqua subito, me lo porto con me afferrandogli la caviglia con entrambe le mani.  
In un istante si sente il tonfo sulla superficie dell’acqua vicino a me, ma non ho tempo di risalire e ridere che lui mi acchiappa da dietro come un koala e cerca di tenermi giù per soffocarmi.   
In breve inizia una lotta fra due bambini troppo cresciuti e solo mentre la facciamo mi rendo conto che stiamo scaricando molto bene tutta la tensione che c’era.   
Perché sì, evidentemente c’era.   
Dopo un po’ che ci siamo affogati a vicenda avvinghiandoci e che abbiamo spiaccicato uno il proprio pisello sull’altro con una certa accuratezza, ci arrendiamo e ci lasciamo insieme alzando le mani contemporaneamente.   
Stiamo sorridendo ansimanti, lui è sorpreso ed incredulo di quel che abbiamo fatto e soprattutto si sta facendo mille domande sul motivo, io sempre ridendo mi lascio andare sulla superficie facendo il morto mentre riprendo fiato e mi rilasso.   
Io al suo contrario non ci trovo niente di male in tutto questo. Insomma, riconosco che non è molto normale, ma chi dice cos’è normale?   
Volevo farlo e l’ho fatto. Non c’è molto da dire.   
Lo percepisco ancora fermo in acqua perplesso, poi finalmente si mette a nuotare, così prendo e scatto al suo inseguimento.   
In un attimo ci troviamo a nuotare insieme in una gara improvvisata, ma il signorino sembra nato in acqua e forse è il sangue caraibico che è in lui, ma alla fine vince.   
Beh era partito in anticipo.   
\- È mai possibile che fra noi finisca sempre in qualche gara? - Dice ansimando, le mani sul bordo, la testa appoggiata al suo provocante bicipite muscoloso che fisso per i tatuaggi. Ora improvvisamente sono interessanti e avvicinandomi a lui gli tocco la parte esterna del braccio destro, mentre la sua bocca sta in quella interna. Appena mi vede avvicinarmi e toccarglielo con il dito, salta su e raddrizza la testa. Io ridacchio.   
\- Ma cosa sarebbe questo qua? -   
Lewis sorpreso e con voce roca risponde:   
\- È un’opera di Michelangelo. - Sorrido.   
\- Pensavo fosse l’ennesimo tatuaggio sulla madonna che va di moda. Così come la croce. - Che l’altra volta ho leccato andando di matto. Lo pensa anche lui. Sotto le dita sento la sua pelle tendersi e guizzare, così continuo scendendo sull’avambraccio gli tocco un altro tatuaggio che nemmeno guardo bene perché sono più interessato al suo viso, si strofina la sua splendida bocca di continuo in segno di nervosismo ed eccitazione, penso.   
So di piacergli, so che lo sto torturando.   
\- E questo? -   
\- È il sacro cuore di Gesù. - Sorrido.   
\- Sei cattolico. - Lewis si mette così a ridere buttando la testa all’indietro, si lascia scivolare più giù nell’acqua ed io rimango catturato dalla bellezza del suo sorriso mentre gli illumina il viso.   
\- Come sei perspicace! - Commenta ironico, io faccio altrettanto spostando subito le dita sulla spalla, risalgo la clavicola su una scritta che va fin sul collo. Qua smette di respirare, so che è pieno di brividi.   
\- E qua? - Chiedo piano come se lo stessi seducendo.   
\- Io... cosa c’è scritto? - Improvvisamente è nel panico, la testa gli si svuota e così rido, lui chiude gli occhi cercando di far mente locale. - Famiglia, dovrebbe essere scritto famiglia. -   
Ridacchio ancora.   
\- Dovrebbe? - Lewis gira gli occhi su di me non muovendo un muscolo del suo corpo, mentre da lontano qualche musica r&b e pop arricchisce questo momento di uno strano calore. Ma forse non è la musica.   
\- Mi stai rendendo difficile l’atto del pensare. - Ammette infine. Io sorrido meno divertito di prima. È un sorriso particolare, più enigmatico.   
\- Pensare è sopravvalutato. - Dico io, lui sorride di nuovo facendosi poi di nuovo serio, scuote la testa, ma rimane fermo, separati dalla sua spalla e dal suo braccio appoggiato sul bordo della piscina, io mi tengo solo con una mano mentre con l’altra gli continuo a toccare la pelle liscia e bagnata, i tatuaggi che restano, la schiena che mi fa diventare matto. Le scapole che sporgono, lui trattiene il respiro immerso nei miei occhi, io lo sono nei suoi ed ormai non ci sono più parole sensate e coerenti che uscirebbero dalle nostre bocche.   
La mano scivola sulla sua zona lombare e leggera va sotto l’elastico morbido del suo costume, seguo la curva accentuata e soda del suo sedere, Lewis chiude gli occhi interrompendo il contatto visivo, così gli succhio la spalla seguendo questo indomabile istinto.   
\- Non so cos’è la tua pelle, ma non riesco a non assaggiarla. - Poi mi sposto dietro di lui afferrandomi con una sola mano al bordo vicino al suo braccio, l’altra rimane su di lui, sotto il costume. La faccio strisciare sul fianco e poi davanti, il suo costume scende ben sotto la linea dell’inguine. Io tocco tutt’intorno, ma non la sua erezione. La bocca sul suo collo, dall’altra parte.   
\- Vorrei mangiarti tutto, posso mangiarti? - Gli mordo leggero ma deciso una piccola porzione di pelle e lo sento rabbrividire e sospirare, si allunga nell’acqua e mi si appoggia contro il torace, fra le mie braccia, piega la testa dall’altra parte e mi dà tutto quello che voglio. Sembra mi dica ‘mangiami pure’.   
Mi eccito maledettamente tanto che penso di stargli strofinando contro i glutei quasi scoperti il mio membro duro.   
Comincia a sospirare ed ormai la mia bocca non vuole saperne di staccarsi dal suo collo.   
Magari lui vorrebbe parlare di queste cose, ma per me sarebbe inutile perché non saprei cosa dirgli.  
È solo che da quando abbiamo iniziato questi giochi di flirt in mezzo alla nostra rivalità agonistica e a tutti i vari scherzi, non riesco a smettere di alzare sempre più il livello.  
È come se una parte di me mi dicesse ‘chissà cosa succederebbe se...’ E non posso non farlo. Non posso non andare sempre più oltre, non riesco.   
So di piacergli e mi piace piacergli, ma io adoro, adoro certe cose di lui.   
Molte cose, in effetti.   
Mi chiedo fino a dove potrei arrivare e forse se lo chiede anche lui.   
L’eccitazione sale vertiginosamente e prima che la mia mano vada sulla sua erezione invece che girarci malignamente intorno, mi separo e gli lascio un ultimo bacio sul collo. Mi do una spinta contro la parete della piscina e scatto tornando a nuotare, lo pianto in asso sul più bello e sicuramente mi sta odiando, ma stavo andando troppo in là.   
Non è ancora il momento. Finché riesco a trattenermi, devo farlo perché non so cosa potrebbe succedere se andassi oltre. Eppure dentro di me, mentre l’acqua mi scivola addosso, so che prima o poi succederà ma non perché ci ho pensato, bensì perché non posso proprio evitarlo.   
  
Lewis mi guarda e scuote la testa, aspetta qualche spiegazione, suppongo. comprensibile.   
Io sorrido mentre mi avvolgo nell’accappatoio che avevo lasciato poco distante.   
\- Bella nuotata. - Dico solo senza approfondire, come se non fosse successo nulla.  
Sono bravo a fare finta di niente, sempre stato. Lewis mi fissa sconvolto che io davvero non abbia intenzione di dire nulla, fermo fuori dalla piscina, con l’accappatoio in mano che ancora non si mette.   
\- Cioè tu non pensi di doverne parlare? - Chiede incredulo con la sua tenera vocina educata. Io lo guardo con la mano sulla porta che prima avevo chiuso a chiave, sorrido ancora ed alzo le spalle:   
\- Di cosa? - Lewis scuote la testa ed alza gli occhi al cielo ridendo allucinato.   
\- Non lo so, di queste cose che succedono fra di noi! - Ma io giro la chiave ed apro la porta facendo un’espressione del tutto tranquilla, mettendo per bene le distanze come solo so fare io.   
\- No, direi di no. A domani. - Con questo me ne vado. Semplicemente. Senza esitare. Probabilmente ora mi sta insultando e sarà arrabbiato, ma basterà toccarlo come dico io e gli passerà subito. 


End file.
